


Wardrobe Malfunction

by HollowInside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father!Tony - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, daughter!Darcy, only slight reference to Steve/Darcy, robot brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowInside/pseuds/HollowInside
Summary: Darcy is working in her father's lab when she gets into a bit of a situation with her robot brothers.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

Darcy truly did love Tony’s lab bots. They were cute and worshiped her, and were actually helpful in keeping their father alive about eighty percent of the time. And they annoyed him to no end, so that was a big plus. But oh boy there were days she just wanted to lock them in a closet and set it on fire. Today, today was one of those days.

U had been following her father around the shop as usual, and a moment of brilliance had set him across the lab in a quick movement that the poor thing could not keep up with. In U’s rush to follow and Darcy’s slow reaction time they quickly became entangled, the loose fabric of her baggy sweater wrapping around and getting stuck between the metal bars and wires of her little robo brother.

“Shit, ouch! No no no no no, don’t move.” Darcy glared, making a stopping hand motion. U stopped struggling to get to Tony, but still wriggled lightly clearly anxious about possibly missing something.

Darcy began to gently prod and tug where they were connected trying to work her clothing free. But she was thoroughly caught, threads winding around U’s nuts, bolts and everything in between. The more she pulled they less wriggle room they had and soon she couldn’t move without potentially tipping over U.

Darcy sighed, reluctantly acknowledging that she may need help.

“Tony.”

No response

“Tony!”

Absolutely nothing.

“Dad!”

She heard a muffled response from the back of the lab, but her father was clearly in a moment and would be of no use. “I’m going to regret this. Dum-E? Can you come here?” Darcy called. 

Darcy heard the low hum of the bot as he crossed the workshop. He let off a quick series of beeps as he approached and began circling the two.

“Yeah, yeah, quit laughing. Just get me some scissors or a knife or something. I think there might be some on the table behind me.”

Dum-E bobbed and scooted closer. He extended his arm to reach past Darcy and in the process caught the belt loop on her jeans. When the bot noticed he promptly began to freak out, the request completely forgotten. Dum-E jerked back tugging Darcy along with him and she could hear her sweater begin to tear.

Unlike U, Dum-E did not immediately listen to Darcy’s cries to stop and it quickly became a tug of war, Darcy trying to blindly get Dum-E’s pincers out of the loop and Dum-E doing his best to run away.

It wasn’t long before Dum-E had enough momentum from his lower vantage point to rip her away from U, her sweater unraveling down the side and free himself by tearing her jeans as well.

Darcy stumbled back into the table, her hands sending a tray full of tools clattering to the floor. The noise was enough for Tony to finally look up from his project, “What the hell is going on?”

“The hot messes you call robots just ruined my clothes, that’s what’s going on,” Darcy shrieked, holding her pants together with one hand and clutching the threads of her sweater with the other.

Tony causally strolled over, chuckling at the sight of two scandalized bots and a disheveled daughter. He began to inspect U, picking out small threads, “They are a mess aren’t they?”

Both U and Dum-E made beeps of protest.

“Friday, next time you see Darcy in a situation like this in the lab please notify me immediately,” Tony called out, now looking over Dum-E. 

“Of course sir,” the lilting female voice responded, “I will add clothing malfunctions to the list of emergencies.”

Darcy shook her head. “Why does everything you touch develop a sense of sarcasm?”

Tony grinned unabashedly, “It’s a gift.” He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his wallet. He handed over his black card. “Change and then go buy some new clothes, on me.”

“Damn right, it’s on you,” she grumbled storming towards to the door.

“Nothing revealing!” Her father shouted after her, “I’m tired of seeing Capsicle get tongue tied every time you walk through the door.”


End file.
